


Rainbow

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU no one asked for, is san, soulmate, the barista - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: read it and you'll know it. hahah <3
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Rainbow

Yunho groaned as he heard his alarm ring on his phone. Opening his eyes, he squints when the light from his window enters his vision. Groaning again, he turned around and aimlessly searched for his phone on the table near his bedside.

*thud*

"Oh shit." Yunho immediately got up from his bed and retrieved his phone that had fallen down to the floor, shut the alarm off as he rubs his eyes with one of his fists.

Yunho takes a long deep breath, slapping both of his cheeks a bit and makes a fighting gesture.

"Fighting Yunho ah! Let's get that job today!"

He has an interview today, a job as a barista in a very popular cafe near his university. He wanted to have a part time job so he can have a little bit more allowance for himself as his course is not that hard and he can manage the classes well, he took the opportunity to work there.

Yunho went to the bathroom to have a shower and as he walked up to the mirror in front of the sink counter, his heart sank and his jaw dropped as he saw himself in the mirror.

'WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY GOD! SOULMATE!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY TODAY OF ALL DAY??!! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yunho fists his hair, running it a few times not believing what he sees at the moment. His eyes are full with unshed tears as he sees the bright several colours that his hair has now.

Yunho whimpers and fists his hair again, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he opens his eyes and sighs letting go of his now rainbow coloured hair.

Yunho pondered while he went under the shower and turned the water on.

**_Should I just cancel the interview today or should I just go with it? Will they hire a person with rainbow hair though? Sigh... Seriously... why does my soulmate have to dye his/her hair rainbow right now..._ **

Once he has showered, he wears his clothes, a pair of black jeans with a collar t-shirt. Yunho is contemplating whether to wear a beanie to hide his hair or not and after a few minutes fighting with himself, he chose to wear it.

Yunho grabs his phone and his wallet, checks himself again in the mirror and sighs softly before he goes out of his house.

Yunho opens his phone and calls someone.

"Hello?"

"Hello hyung, where are you right now?"

"At the cafe of course, where else would I be?"

Yunho rolls his eyes knowing that Hongjoong can't see him right now.

"Kay, I'll be there in 10. Bye"

His interview will start at 12 which means he has 2 hours before he has to go so he decided to wail and rant at his favourite hyungs about his hair at their own bar restaurant. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had graduated 2 years ago and they decided to open a bar restaurant together one year ago somewhere in the town.

After 10 minutes of walking, Yunho arrived at ATEEZ Bar & Restaurant. He went inside and wailed upon seeing Hongjoong at the cashier .

"Hyung~~ I think my soulmate really really hates me...."

Hongjoong raises one of his eyebrows while looking over to the overgrown puppy walking towards him with a pout on his face.

"Why?"

"You know I have that interview today at KQ Cafe right?"

"Yeah and does the interview have anything to do with your soulmate?"

"Well I don't know.. I mean.. Hyung, will you hire someone with uh.. very vibrant hair colour?"

"A bar and a coffee shop is different Yunho ah, and really, it actually the owner decides it though."

Yunho huffs at the answer and flops his upper body on the counter before Hongjoong slaps his head.

"Stop sulking. I'm sure it will be fine. It's not too bad right? Let me see it." says Hongjoong and he is about to yank the beanie out of Yunho's hair but Yunho manages to slip away from him holding on to his beanie on his head.

"NO! It's hideous! I mean it's hideous on me!"

"What hideous on who? Joongie, did you bully the puppy again?" says Seonghwa as he appeared from the kitchen to the front.

Hongjoong pout at the accusation his soulmate gave him.

"I did not bully the puppy! The puppy just won't cooperate with me."

"That's bullying Joong." Seonghwa says but smiling nonetheless and he looks over to the puppy that is pouting and you can even see the imaginary tail between his legs right now.

"What's wrong pup?" asked Seonghwa as he went over the counter to where Yunho is standing.

Yunho immediately hugs Seonghwa, having his head on Seonghwa's shoulder and his arms around Seonghwa's waist.

"My soulmate hates me." Yunho mumbled on Seonghwa's shoulder.

Seonghwa, who by now is already used to Yunho's skinship, hugs Yunho back and runs his hands on Yunho's back.

"Don't say that, maybe they just can't wait to find you is all."

"Well they shouldn't have that thought today!" Yunho huff before letting go of Seonghwa.

Seonghwa then look up to Yunho's beanie and he hover his hand near it,

"Can I see it? It won't be that bad I think."

Yunho huff but he gave in anyway making Hongjoong yell from the cashier counter,

"Why the fuck you won't let me see it if you let Seonghwa see it? You brat!"

Yunho pouted and huffed at Hongjoong but didn't say anything as he could feel Seonghwa took off his beanie.

"Oh my.."

"Holy shit! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

Yunho covers his face with his hands hearing Hongjoong laugh so hard and whimpers making Seonghwa glares at Hongjoong.

"Joong. Shut up please."

"I'm- hahahahhaha! so-so- hahahahha! sorry! Gimme a minute! hahahahah!"

Yunho's ears turn red and he still is covering his face with his hands. Seonghwa sighs at Hongjoong before he pushes Yunho gently towards one of the tables and tells him to sit.

Yunho slump on the table still hiding his face in his arms, only his rainbow colour hair can be seen.

"I don't want to go to the interview.." mumble Yunho in his arms making Seonghwa tilt his head.

"Sorry? I can't hear you pup."

Yunho huff and he pulled out his face a bit and put his chin on his arms on the table, looking at Seonghwa who had sat in front of him.

"I said I don't want to go to the interview.."

"Why not? You should go Yunho ah, you were so excited when they called you to come for an interview a week ago."

"But my hair..."

"Oh don't worry about it. Just tell the manager that this is your soulmate's doing and you can't do anything about it."

Yunho pout. "Easier said than done.. You guys never have this kind of colour before you guys meet."

"Quit sulking Yunho. Drink this and you will go to that interview no matter what. And about me and Seonghwa, well we were considerate enough to not embarrass each other. Anyways, your hair will be back to normal when you and your soulmate touch each other, who knows that maybe you'll find him or her before you even arrive at the cafe." says Hongjoong as he puts down Yunho's favourite smoothy after he was done laughing a while ago.

Yunho pouts again but takes the drink and sip it slowly.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa sigh fondly watching their puppy sipping his favourite smoothy.

After a few more lectures from Hongjoong and coaxing from Seonghwa, Yunho now is ready to go for his interview at the KQ Cafe. He hugs both Hongjoong and Seonghwa before walking out of the bar and slowly making his way to KQ Cafe.

After half an hour, Yunho arrived. He looked over to the clock on his phone and found out he had 10 minutes to spare before his interview. He fusses over his beanie making sure that not one single strand is left out for people to see.

Yunho walked into the cafe nervously and went to the cashier counter.

The barista behind the cashier counter gave him a smile,

"Hello! Welcome to KQ Cafe! What can I get you?"

Yunho smile a little and nervously says,

"H-hello, I'm here for an interview? I got a call a week ago."

"Oh! Yes yes! Please wait at the table right there, I'll notify the manager, he's at the back." says the barista and after ushering Yunho to the said table, he runs to the back room.

Yunho bounced his legs while sitting at the table he was ushered to and nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt before the barista from before came running back at him, still giving him that big smile of his.

"Mingi wants you at the back in the office as it is about lunch time so as to not disturb the customers, the interview will be held inside. Come on."

Yunho nodded and he followed the barista to the back room. The barista then stopped in front of a door and told Yunho to go in and good luck before he ran out again to continue his job.

Yunho takes a deep breath and shakily turns the door knob before he slowly makes his way into the office.

"Hello, please don't be nervous and have a seat."

Yunho who had been eyeing the floor as he was too nervous, look up to the voice slowly and when he take a good look at the manager or 'Mingi' as the barista had told him, his eyes widen as he open and closes his mouth a few times while having his index finger pointed towards Mingi.

Mingi tilted his head a little, confused. He's about to ask Yunho what is wrong but before he could, Yunho had yelled at him.

"YOU! EXCUSE ME FOR DOING THIS BUT I NEED TO CONFIRM SOMETHING!"

Mingi blinks, dumbfounded but he doesn't do anything, only standing there by his desk and watching Yunho walk towards him fast.

Only when Yunho is in front of Mingi and he took off his beanie did Mingi's eyes widen at the bright vibrant hair that is the same colour and pattern on his hair right now. Yunho then holds Mingi's hand and closes his eyes. Both of them shivered as they can feel some sort of electricity coursing through their bodies.

Yunho opened his eyes after a few moments and he looked wildly in the room and found a mirror at the corner of the room and instantly ran to it. Mingi can only stare at Yunho but he had a big smile on his face.

Yunho's hair had turned to its normal black colour. Yunho sighs in relief before he glares at Mingi who is still smiling and watching him.

"You!! You have no idea how tempted I am to kill you right now!"

Mingi smirks but he tilts his head innocently.

"Why? You won't kill your soulmate right?"

Yunho huffs before he walks towards Mingi and stops right in front of him, their chest barely touching, only a little space between them and punches Mingi in the shoulder weakly.

"Of course I won't kill my soulmate! But you don't have any idea how YOU broke me down this morning! I legitly had a mental breakdown in the middle of the bathroom this morning thinking that I won't get this job because of my hair colour and it was because of you! And and Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung had to comf- umph"

Yunho had his eyes widen when he felt Mingi's lips on his lips but he closed it again as Mingi kept kissing him so he kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Mingi broke their kiss, pulling himself a little bit to the back so he can see Yunho's face properly.

"Is that enough for an apology?"

Yunho cheeks turn red as he pouts at Mingi and huffs when Mingi gives him a peck on the lips again.

"F-fine. Y-you are one bold person though.. Didn't even know my name yet you already kissed me."

"Who says I don't know your name, Jeong Yunho-ssi? In case you've forgotten, I'm the manager that was and is supposed to be interviewing you."

Yunho blush. He did forget.

"R-right."

Mingi chuckles seeing how adorable his soulmate is and he is so so not regretting dyeing his hair last night.

"S-so.. M-mingi ah.."

"Hmm?"

"D-do I get the job or not?"

Mingi laughs and pulls Yunho into his arm hugging him.

"You're hired. I won't let you out of my sights Yunho. Remember that."

Yunho smiles and hugs Mingi back.

"I don't mind."

  
  



End file.
